parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Grecian Sparta VS Gibberistan Date: 27th March 2016
Ruling The trial was essentially about two points - 2 Counts of Gross Misconduct (1 being his failure to separate RP from regional politics, and 2 for attempting to use his position to gain the upper hand in regional politics) Sparta Closing Statement and summery of case:- “As we can all clearly see, the nation in question outright abused his power in an attempt to tarnish the reputation of the victim and to strip him of all credibility. He attempted to call upon an illegal trial by enforcing double jeopardy on CNC. Also, the nation in question obviously failed to follow an unwritten protocol and to converse with the court as a whole before bringing the indictment of charges upon CNC. It was very obvious that the SASC committee was no such forum to discuss such an indictment that is to be done in a court-like setting under the watch of all good standing legal minds, whom were not all present in the committee.” Gibberistan Closing Statement and summery of case:- “I have done none of the things alleged against me. We have heard no cross examination of the prosecutions lone witness. Most of the evidence is just mere speculation as to my intentions. What little evidence there is you heard the SA testify himself that I did not do or say. I did not make charges, I simply gave links to a screenshot that the SA asked for. I acted only in an unoffical capacity in a private function, I gave screenshots when asked officially by the founder of the region and I expressed concern as a concerned member of the committee not in my official station with the punishment given by Plotus to CNC. The prosecution is making wild accusations to go after me for those unpopular opinions.” My Findings:-''' My test was did Gibberistan conduct an illegal trial? My answer was no, looking at the evidence present by Solar Administrator, he requested that any evidence in regard of vote tampering or voter intimidation be brought to him so that he could do something about it. Which Gibberistan did by providing some screenshots of North Carolina (CNC) informing 4 nations that their votes would not be counted. In addition this was not done through the courts as such there was no trial. However, as Founder Solar Administrator has the authority to ensure that nations in office or positions of power and influence conduct themselves in the proper fashion. Furthermore, once the evidence was present in the Committee it was Plotus who issued the punishment at the request of Solar Administrator. Finally, during the trial Sparta did seem to question the testimony given by CNC as CNC said Gibberistan tried to start an illegal trial yet Sparta said that “An illegal trial may not have been called” that brings into question CNC statement. As CNC was not present at the trial he was unable to clarify things Next test was did Gibberistan abuse his position to ensure that CNC gained a harsher punishment? This was more of a gray area as Gibberistan did express his unhappiness at the punishment given by Plotus. I suspect though no evidence was provided by either the Defense or Production that as Sparta has said a legal conversation did take place in the Committee however, as no evidence can be provided and no further punishment was issued to CNC. I find that he is not guilty of abuse of power. Third Test, did Gibberistan have a grudge against CNC during the committee? Answer possibly, but its not possible to prove, in CNC statement he was of the opinion that Gibberistan did indeed have a grudge against him. However, Sparta didn't ask Gibberistan if that were true during his opportunity to conduct examinations. As such i find it not possible to determine. The Final test for me was, was the committee the right place to bring up the issue over vote intimidation? I find that it was not and that Gibberistan should have gone through the courts over the issue, and a paper trail been established. However, Gibberistan did do as requested by the Founder Solar Administrator. Which means in effect Solar Administrator could have gone though the courts had he wished not to exercise his rights as Founder. As such Gibberistan cannot be held accountable for the manner in which the subject was dealt with. Although he should have known that it had to be dealt with by the courts, maybe with the Founder included in the initial telegram. Ruling I find Gibberistan innocent of all charges baring one, that being not going throw the courts in the proper fashion. If there was concern on Gibberistan part that the courts would not do anything about it then he could have gone throw them and CC’ed Solar Administrator in the initial communication. In order to make sure he was aware of it and that the courts where aware that the founder knew about the situation. This would have ensured that things were dealt with in a more official capacity, and would have ensured that it did not appear that Gibberistan had a grudge against CNC. As such i order Gibberistan to apologize to the courts on the Regional Message Board for failing to abide by due process and lodging a formal investigation and then taking the matter throw the courts. '''Note Due to this offense taking place before the Penal code ratification, i have not used it in my ruling, as i feel this would be unfair to Gibberistan due to him complying with the Founders wishes to see any evidence of Vote tampering and vote intimidation | Category:Court Cases